


At Peace

by astudyinfic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, space boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: They were alive.  They were together.  They had won.The celebrations continued until dawn.  Only then did Finn and Poe take the time to celebrate by themselves.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	At Peace

The festivities continued long into the night and the sun was starting to color the sky once more by the time Poe and Finn both said their goodnights and headed for their quarters. Rey had retired far earlier, though no one could blame her. She gave them both a quick rundown of what had happened and Poe’s heart dropped when he realized just how close they came to losing her. He and Rey might not always see eye to eye but she was one of the people he cared about most in the galaxy and life wouldn’t be the same without her. 

But she was still here and so was Chewie, and 3PO and BB-8 and even little D-O. And above all, so was Finn. Seeing his lover hanging off the falling command ship had been the most terrifying moment of Poe’s life. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Finn. It was a thought he knew would haunt his nightmares, along with so many other things they’d seen over the years of war, even with the knowledge that they’d finally won. 

Finn laced his fingers through Poe’s the moment they were inside and heading down the hall to their rooms. The feeling of his lover’s hand in his own pulled Poe’s thoughts away from the fear and the pain to the joy of the here and now. They had won. They had _won_. They’d spent so much time trying to figure out how to win, that they never considered what they would do after it happened. 

A problem for tomorrow, he decided as they stepped into the room that once was Poe’s alone. But after realizing they were spending most of their nights there together anyway, it seemed wasteful to take up a second room that could be used for housing new recruits to the Resistance. Neither Finn nor Poe had ever regretted the decision. It was the logical next step in their relationship.

The moment the door closed, they both let out the breath they’d been holding. Out in the celebrating crowd, it was easier to believe that this was all a dream. It was all so surreal. But here in their room, with the bed still unmade from that morning and Poe’s jacket hanging lopsided off the back of the chair, it finally felt real. It _was_ real. They had won. And they were together.

Poe never believed in happily ever after, but it seemed he was getting one all the same.

His limbs felt as though gravity pulled at them harder than usual and he took the last few steps to the bed, shedding his clothing as he did. They could pick it all up tomorrow. Right now, he needed bed. He needed rest. He needed Finn.

Collapsing onto the small cot that was hardly big enough to fit the two of them, Poe immediately rolled to his side so he could watch his lover undress. He would never get tired of this, of the gentle domesticity of the two of them, together in a space of their own. Finn would never have even taken off his shirt in front of anyone else, but he had no hesitation here with Poe. In fact, he seemed to make a show of it, eyes meeting Poe’s in the growing light of their room. 

The Force worked in strange ways. Bringing together a Stormtrooper and a Resistance pilot sounded like a terrible idea, and yet, here they were. Friends, colleagues, lovers. 

“Come here.” Poe held out his hand to Finn who dropped the rest of his clothes on the floor and climbed into the bed, lying next to him. Out of habit more than conscious thought, they tangled their legs together, pulling one another ever closer. “Hi,” Poe breathed out, his smile threatening to split his face in two. He was nearly giddy with relief and joy and even the full night of celebration had done nothing to quell it. Never before in his life had he ever been so tired, and yet, he didn’t want to close his eyes and have this day be over.

“Hi,” Finn repeated bringing his hand up to cup Poe’s face. They traded gentle kisses in the quiet of their room, no hurry to do anything but be together. Finn’s hand trailed down to the injury on his lover’s shoulder, concern shining in his eyes. 

Poe shook his head, trying to ease Finn’s fears. Today was for celebrating, not worrying. The worry could come later. “I’m fine. It’s nothing.” It still hurt, of course, but he didn’t care. 

Scowling, it didn’t look like Finn was going to accept that explanation and Poe nearly cursed under his breath. “It looks like something to me.” 

“Well, it’s not something that’s going to interfere with what I want right now,” Poe offered and his smile grew brighter. Running a hand down Finn’s chest, he took in the hard muscle, the smooth planes of his lover’s body. “I want you.” 

The bed creaked as Finn sat up, pulling away from Poe enough that the pilot frowned in response. “Move over,” Finn said quickly before Poe could get the wrong idea. He tapped at Poe’s hip to get him to move closer to the edge of the bed, then Finn clambered over his lover to settle behind him. 

“Why?” Even as he asked, Poe leaned back against Finn’s chest. He felt Finn chuckle, an arm wrapped around Poe’s waist dipping low to rest against his abdomen just above where Poe wanted it the most. Lips grazed against his neck, encouraging Poe to tilt his head to the side, giving Finn all the access he needed. 

Not answering right away, Finn kissed down Poe’s neck to his shoulder, the kisses growing more gentle as he got closer to his injury. “Because I don’t want you to hurt yourself and I know if we stayed in that position, you would do what you wanted, regardless of how much it hurt.” They both knew Poe would ignore any number of pains and injuries to achieve his primary goal. In the field or the sky, that could be a good thing. In bed, it was completely unnecessary. And Finn knew him well enough to stop him from doing it this time.

Poe hummed, rocking his hips back against Finn’s hardness pressed flush between them. His injured arm rested gently on top of Finn’s, pushing it down to where Poe most wanted his lover to touch him. 

Finn obliged wrapping his hand around Poe’s length, stroking with light, teasing touches. Finn knew how to drive Poe mad with need and Poe loved him all the more for it. He could feel Finn’s hardness pressed against him, but Finn seemed content to simply pleasure Poe without demanding anything in return. 

Poe loved the teasing, soft touches but when it became frustrating to not get enough of anything he was craving, he reached out with his good hand to grab the lubricant they kept beside the bed. 

He pushed Finn’s hand off him, giving him the container instead. Then he rolled forward, as if Finn didn’t know exactly what he wanted. 

The bed creaking nearly covered the sound of his moan as Finn pressed one finger into him. With the galaxy on the verge of destruction, they had hardly enough time to sleep, let alone be intimate. Poe was tight and enjoyed the time Finn took opening him up. With slicked fingers, Finn bought him to the brink before slowing his movements once more. 

Poe didn’t think he was a patient person but Finn showed him another side of himself. With previous lovers, it had been a race to get to the end. With Finn, he enjoyed every single moment of their lovemaking from the first kiss to the moment they fell asleep in one another’s arms. 

But Poe’s patience had its limits, even when it came to this. It didn’t take much encouragement to convince Finn he was ready. And when Finn pushed inside, with slow rolling motions of his hips, Poe lost himself in the gentle bliss of their lovemaking. 

Soft gasps and light slaps of skin against skin filled the air as Poe held onto Finn’s arm, silently begging his lover to stay close, to keep moving, to love him the way that Finn always did. Finn’s breath against his ear, the labored breathing and moans of pleasure told Poe that Finn was enjoying this as much as he was.

He could feel the pressure beginning to build deep inside but wasn’t ready yet. Poe wanted to see Finn’s face when they both came, wanted to look into the eyes of the man he loved. 

As best he could with his injury, Poe pushed Finn back, both of them letting out soft groans of disappointment when Finn slipped from his body. Sitting up, Poe turned to look at Finn, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk, though his eyes remained soft and filled with love. “Your arm,” Finn pointed out, though he didn’t protest further. 

“It will be fine,” Poe assured him then pushed Finn to lay on his back. With a well-practiced motion, Poe straddled Finn’s hips and lined Finn up, lowering himself back onto his lover’s cock. They both cried out, eyes locked on one another. “I love you,” Poe breathed as he settled his hips against Finn’s. 

“I love you too.” Finn rested his hands on Poe’s hips. The warm, open smile that had first drawn Poe at the moment they laid eyes on each other on the Resistance tarmac all those years ago was there once more, but this time more intimate, more loving. He paused for only a moment longer before tightening his hold on Poe’s hips and thrusting up. 

Poe’s head tipped back, mouth agape in pleasure as he breathed through the intense sensations of his lover moving inside him. Bowing his back froward, Poe braced his hands against Finn’s chest and raised up before lowering himself down once more, fucking himself on Finn’s length. 

Finn’s cry of his name echoed through their shared room and if Poe was thinking of anything but the man underneath him, he might have worried about what other people were hearing.

Soon words were lost to them both, just gasps and pants as Poe rode him there in their small bed. He could feel himself growing close, probably only needing one or two strokes to bring him over the edge. Slowing his movements, he asked Finn, “Close?”

Finn nodded and Poe grinned. He lifted up and slammed himself back down, crying out as he did so. Finn gripped him tight and thrust up into him.

Poe felt his lover spilling inside him and brought himself off a few moments later. He braced himself with his good arm as they both caught their breath. The exhaustion from the day was finally catching up with him and he pulled off Finn and laid beside him. A spring from the bed pressed into his hip and they were both barely staying on the same cot, even as curled together as they were. 

It was the most comfortable bed Poe ever slept in. 

Finn was already half asleep by the time Poe rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Good night, Poe,” Finn mumbled, wrapping an arm around him, ever careful with his injured arm. 

Poe smiled and let his eyes fall closed. “Good night, Finn.”

Tomorrow they would wake to a galaxy free from war for the first time in either of their lives. The generals of the Resistance had a huge task in front of them. But tonight, they could just be Poe and Finn, and they could sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Janto321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321) for the read-through and encouragement!


End file.
